A Marriage Proposal
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata, gadis yang berusia delapan tahun lebih muda dari Namikaze Naruto, tiba-tiba datang menemuinya dan menawarkan kesepakatan bisnis? Kesepakatan bisnis yang mencakup tawaran pernikahan./PROLOG/Mind RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : **OOC Akut. AU. MISTYPO**. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya. Based from American novel.

Gak suka gak usah baca..:)

Don't like, don't read, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

.

**The Marriage Proposal © Raye. Harrogath**

.

.

"Kau tahu, seorang Namikaze Naruto adalah pria terakhir di muka bumi ini yang aku percaya."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Berdasarkan gosip yang kudengar, dia adalah pria tampan yang sangat memikat."

Hinata dan Ino sedikit mencondongkan badan mereka dari tempat duduk mereka saat ini setelah saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat. Singkatnya, mereka berdua sedang menguping pembicaraan yang sedang terjadi di sebelah mereka, dan sama sekali tak ingin melewatkan informasi sekecil apapun.

Dua orang wanita itu sama-sama masih terlihat muda dan menarik, dengan wajah cantik memikat. Terlihat jelas bahwa mereka adalah dua orang wanita karir, yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat makan siang mereka, di sebuah _cafe _terbuka di daerah perkantoran yang ramai di Tokyo ini.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, kebetulan saat ini mereka berdua sedang membicarakan seorang pria yang menjadi incaran bagi Hinata dan Ino, seorang pria yang ingin ditemui oleh Hinata lebih tepatnya. Ino mengambil sebuah map yang terletak di hadapannya dan membukanya. Meskipun demikian, gadis itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk membaca isinya. Ia malah memicingkan matanya ke arah dua orang wanita itu dan menggeserkan kursinya sedikit. Hinata sendiri berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya, namun tetap menajamkan telinganya untuk menangkap isi pembicaraan mereka.

"Yah, meskipun mereka sama sekali tak berhasil membuktikan apapun." kata wanita pertama yang berambut pirang panjang, yang sempat membuat Ino melemparkan tatapan tak suka sekilas padanya. "Tapi, tentu saja semua orang juga tahu bahwa dia yang melakukannya, Tayuya. Itu sebuah fakta yang tak terbantahkan."

Wanita kedua yang bernama Tayuya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Masuk akal sebenarnya. Keadaan juga mendukung, meski sama sekali tak ada bukti yang membenarkan. Haah, sayang sekali." ujar wanita berambut pendek bersuara serak menggoda yang diyakini Ino mampu menggoda pria itu. "Betapa menyedihkan jika seorang pria sukses sepertinya terlibat skandal seperti itu."

Kali ini, wanita berambut pirang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ragu semua orang akan kembali mempercayainya. Yah, setidaknya dalam hal lain selain bisnis, tak peduli siapapun yang mem _back up _nya. Dan satu lagi, aku juga yakin tak ada wanita berakal sehat mau mempertimbangkannya sebagai kekasih. Tidak setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada mantan tunangannya."

"Tapi Shion, kudengar dia tampan sekali ..."

"Oh, dia memang tampan." kata Shion mengakui. "Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya semakin berbahaya. Wanita mengaguminya. Dan dengan kharisma yang dimilikinya serta wajah tampan, bukanlah perkara sulit baginya untuk mendekati wanita manapun. Dia itu adalah salah satu pria yang dapat membuatmu merasa bahwa kau adalah wanita paling mengagumkan di jagat raya. Paham kan maksudku?"

Tayuya setengah mendesah, setengah mengerang. Dan baik Ino maupun Hinata, hanya dapat menundukkan wajah mereka untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa pipi mereka bersemu merah mendengarkan percakapan dua orang wanita itu. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lagi hanya untuk melihat Ino sedang menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sebelum pada akhirnya memicingkan matanya kembali, melanjutkan acara curi dengar mereka.

Di sinilah mereka berdua duduk, sedang membaca secercah informasi yang telah berhasil di dapatkan tentang seorang Namikaze Naruto, ketika dua orang wanita karir itu datang untuk menikmati waktu makan siang mereka sekaligus bergosip tentang sosok yang menjadi fokus Hinata dan Ino saat ini. Sungguh ironis rasanya, mengingat mereka justru mendapatkan lebih banyak info tentang pria itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, lebih banyak daripada laporan berjumlah lima belas lembar yang telah dibaca oleh mereka berdua. Jika saja mereka telah mengenal Shion sebelumnya, Hinata pasti tak akan perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar jasa detektif demi sebuah informasi.

"Mungkin saja gosip itu salah?" kata Tayuya lagi, sedikit berharap. "Bukankah kau bilang tak ada seorang pun yang dapat membuktikannya?"

"Ha! Dia saja tak membela dirinya sendiri. Dan Haruno Sakura meninggalkannya waktu hal itu terjadi." ucap Shion dengan nada meremehkan. "Ayolah, gunakan akal sehatmu. Menurutmu kenapa dia melakukannya? Mengingat dia yang paling terpengaruh karena kejadian itu, sudah pasti dia tahu kebenarannya."

"Tapi ..."

Shion memotong ucapan Tayuya, seakan ingin menegaskan sesuatu. "Kalau memang dia sama sekali tak bersalah, bukankah dia seharusnya tetap bertahan di sisi pria itu?"

"Aku berasumsi bahwa kau ingin menegaskan, kalau Haruno melakukan itu karena yakin Namikaze itu memang bersalah?"

"Oh tentu saja!" Shion memukul meja dengan pelan. "Aku ragu dia akan mampu membersihkan namanya, tak peduli dengan nama besar Senju, Sabaku, Uzumaki ataupun bahkan Namikaze itu sendiri yang membantunya. Kau bisa melihatnya pada acara amal nanti malam. Jika ia berani muncul, tentunya. Yakin saja, orang-orang pasti akan berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang ingin dihubungkan dengannya. Siapa sih yang ingin terlibat dengan seorang pencuri?"

Tayuya kali ini menyeringai. "Atau tertangkap basah di tempat tidur bersamanya?"

Hinata dan Ino buru-buru menyibukkan diri kembali dengan _file _mereka sewaktu mendapati Shion menoleh kanan kiri sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"Itu sangat menggiurkan sebenarnya. Seandainya saja aku tak takut kehilangan pekerjaanku, aku akan dengan senang hati mencobanya."

"Semenarik itukah dia?"

"Bagaikan malaikat yang terjatuh ke neraka."

"Aku meneteskan air liurku sekarang ..."

"Kau akan melakukan lebih banyak dari itu jika kau melihatnya." Shion mengecek jam tangannya. "Ayolah, kita harus kembali sekarang. Apakah kau akan hadir di acara amal nanti?"

"Kau masih bertanda soal itu?" Tayuya mendengus tak percaya. "Setelah segala informasi yang kau berikan tentang Namikaze Naruto? Tentu saja aku tak akan melewatkannya!"

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di sana nanti."

Hinata dan Ino menanti hingga kedua wanita itu berdiri dan meninggalkan_ cafe_ sebelum akhirnya membereskan _file _yang ada di hadapan mereka. Informasi yang baru saja mereka dengar telah melengkapi kepingan terakhir data yang telah mereka dapat sebelumnya, dan Hinata tersenyum puas membuat Ino menatap tajam padanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, _Hime_?" katanya. "Kau dengar ucapan mereka tadi. Namikaze Naruto itu berbahaya. Kau sungguh yakin akan melakukan ini semua?"

Gerakan Hinata terhenti sejenak, dan ia terdiam. Menghela nafas panjang, gadis berambut indigo itu lalu memandang lurus ke sahabat dekatnya.

"A-aku yakin, Ino-_chan_." jawabnya lembut. "Aku harus melakukannya. Setidaknya mencoba."

Ino kali ini mengurut pelipisnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat _ponytail_nya ikut bergoyang. Mengulurkan tangan, ia mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya.

"Aku mengerti bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah pilihan sempurna, jika kau melewatkan bagian 'kelebihannya'. Dan jujur saja, _Hime_, itu membuatku sedikit khawatir. Tidakkah kau ingin berpikir ulang?"

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, Ino-_chan_." bisiknya pelan, sebelum melemparkan pandangan ke arah jalanan. "Aku harus melakukannya."

"Kau yakin dia akan menerima tawaran itu?" tanya Ino ragu. "Kau lihat para wanita tadi. Kau sudah melihat foto Haruno Sakura. Kau jelas sudah tahu seleranya terhadap wanita."

Kali ini Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku menawarkan kesepakatan bisnis Ino-_chan_. Bukan diriku."

Ino melambaikan tangannya. "Kesepakatan bisnis yang melibatkan dirimu." ucapnya blak-blakan. "Tak peduli batapa pintar dan menariknya dirimu, _Hime_. Kita tak bisa melupakan satu fakta bahwa kau lebih muda delapan tahun darinya."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

Sungguh, Ino merasa ingin sekali memukulkan kepalanya ke meja. Hinata bisa menjadi sangat lugu kalau dalam hal seperti ini. Belum-belum, Ino merasa rencana Hinata bisa gagal total sebelum berhasil dilaksanakan.

"_Hime_." Ino berusaha menjelaskan dengan penuh pengertian. "Apa menurutmu dia akan mau melaksanakan _kesepakatan bisnis_ dengan seorang gadis yang notabene jauh lebih muda dibandingkan dia?" ujarnya sembari memberi tanda kutip pada kata kesepakatan bisnis.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku tak punya pilihan lain. Pa-paling tidak, kita harus mencobanya."

Ino menghela nafas. Ia menyerah. Hinata mungkin gadis yang terlihat lembut dan lugu. Tapi jika ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, akan sulit menggoyahkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah." katanya sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tapi, kita harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap pakaianmu."

Hinata kini terlihat ingin memprotes. "Aku suka dengan pakaianku sekarang. Tidak. Terima kasih." Ia sama sekali tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan baju pilihan Ino.

Tapi, sayangnya. Ino sama keras kepalanya dengan Hinata. "Kau, _missy_, akan bertemu dengan seorang pria dewasa. Kau akan menawarkan kesepakatan dengannya. Kesepakatan yang kau tahu jelas berdampak bagi masa depanmu. Dan kau ingin menemuinya dengan pakaian itu?" katanya ngeri. "_Big no!_ Jika kita ingin melakukan ini, kita akan melakukannya dengan benar!"

Setelah membayar makanan mereka, Hinata hanya bisa meringis sekaligus berdoa dalam hati sewaktu Ino menyeretnya. Yang jelas apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menemui Namikaze Naruto hari ini. Berbicara dengannya dan menawarkan kesepakatan bisnis padanya.

Hinata mengernyit kembali memikirkan ini. Semoga saja ia melakukan hal yang benar. Menghela nafas dalam, ia berbisik pelan, mengutip sebagian ucapan salah seorang wanita tadi.

"Saatnya tertangkap basah di tempat tidur dengannya ..."

~~~~~**~to be continue**~~~~~~

Hallo, Raye balik lagi...^.^

Khuhuhu, ini baru sekedar prolog. Ditulis duluan sebelum nanti Raye lupa lagi, jadi ya mau gak mau bertambah banyak lagi deh hutang Raye..T^T

Dan yap, ini berdasarkan novel terjemahan yang saya baca waktu saya masih smp, meski gak sepenuhnya sama. Karena di sini saya bikin tokoh Hinata itu jauh lebih muda dari Naruto, sementara di novel aslinya sendiri sang tokoh utamanya paling hanya berselisih dua tahun dari tokoh prianya.

Kali ini saya bikin NaruHina sebagai main pairingnya, soalnya saya bosen sama Sasuke #digamparSasu.

Bercanda. Nggak kok, saya cuma pengen coba pake chara yang lain aja, meski Hina tetap jadi main chara untuk femalenya.

Anyways. Sekian dari saya. Mind RnR?

With Love

**Raye^.^**


End file.
